vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118394-wildstar-free-2-play-what-if-ideas-within
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I keep hearing people say this, but considering all the complaining and arguing and insulting that goes on on the forums and in general chat in-game, all of which is coming from subscribers, I'm not so sure that F2P would really be any worse. Maybe at the very beginning, when people flood into a game when it first goes F2P, but not in general. | |} ---- ---- The problem is that this subject has been rehashed dozens of times, a quick look at the first page of the general forum will find at least 2 or 3 f2p threads, any of which you could have posted in. you however chose to start a new because your idea was so much more different than all the rest? | |} ---- ---- Suffice to say that people praising F2P as if it were some sort of messiah have never dealt with the amount of frustration many F2P games tend to create: - bug fixes not being done if it's not profitable - gear and stats in the cash shop - high prices because tons of freeloaders - smaller dev team, less content being delivered - focus on milking the playerbase instead of making a fun and engaging experience people may want to pay for in not that rare extreme cases. - lots and lots of timers unless you click on that "speed up things for cash" option. - awfully bad, not helpful customer support which is just a mailbox with monkeys answering "sorry we can't help you" all day long unless it's a billing issue. | |} ---- ---- Why should people repeat things they've said before (probably multiple times) just because you're 1) late to the discussion and 2) unwilling to look up that discussion? Sorry, but this is a special snowflake thread, and it got treated as such. That's not a personal attack on you, you just made a bad choice about how to address the topic (and to be honest a bad topic to address in the first place). As for the contention that you're doing it different/better, you're not. You suffer from the same fatal flaw that all player opinion driven posts suffer from- a lack of facts. When talking about what will be in the end a fact driven decision by people with access to real data, you're not just fighting an uphill battle, you're bringing marshmallows to a bonfire. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- B2P, F2P, hybrid models... they all still have the drawback of less content, more cash shop items and a lower quality of service. Not to mention that SWTOR's model is abyssmal. It's incredibly annoying to play as a F2P player, but not nearly good enough to pay a sub for, if you ask me. | |} ---- ---- ---- swotor is bleeding money, the only thing that will make a game successful is a an actual good game, there is no way around that. | |} ---- there is so much truth behind this, southpark is the last good satire. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are games that are free, but unlike PoE and DotA 2 (which are two of the best free games IMO), Wild Star is too good an MMO to turn F2P. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Technically, EVE charges you $6 to renew your account every time it lapses. | |} ---- it is still an uber boring game at max level unless you are into raiding. i mean.. you're gonna do daily zones?... and they are boring (even the new one.. omg those daily quest... ugh). sure sure you can grind the daily zones and keep pushing. but i seriously think a lot of players simply quit when they realise that it is all they ever do (if they are not into raiding) so they quit anyway. pvp ? (no comment). ... so yeah, just give the game for free and charge a sub for raiding and housing. almost no players that are not raiders or house builders are left anyway. | |} ---- I don't know where you people get the idea that "not having anything to do" at endgame is a unique situation to Wildstar. I use quotations because it's subjective to the person making the claim. Despite there being hours upon hours of things to do every day, they just aren't the things they like to do. | |} ---- a lot of mmos have more to do at endgame, or simply saying; have more of an horizontal endgame to suit different types of players. without level scaling, with only a linear "lets go to the next daily zone and grind it until i barf" mentality, players not into raiding and housing simply quit. and i would bet that this is a fact. ah and then there is pvp and warplots. yeah. that. i mean, its fun but probably not fun enough to have healthy queues (bgs, arenas) and/or not accessible enough (warplots). so why not just make the game a 2 speed system ? f2p unless you want to raid or have access to housing. you would fill up the lowbie zones and the pvp queues. and have a chance of getting players into subbing eventually. i think this is ok to milk the hardcores but give it free to the casuals (they are the npcs of the game in a sense). | |} ---- Level 14 or 29. Anywhere in-between would permanently break that PvP bracket. Plus, NO to cash shops.. | |} ---- "a lot of mmos have more to do at endgame".... Have you: Maxed out your crafting professions? Maxed out your cooking? Maxed out your Housing Plot? Maxed out all achievements? Maxed out all reputations? Collected all BiS Gear? PvP and Warplots? Well, if more people actualy signed up and played in them instead of whining about wintrading and resets in the rating, then the problem would solve itself. Only moaning but not playing does not solve anything. And turning it into a speed system? You can already reach level 50 in 2-4 days depending on how you play, and you want to make it even faster, giving people more opportunity to complain "there's nothing to do"? No thanks. | |} ---- 2 speed system meaning: F2P unless you want to join raids or go on your house plot, then it becomes P2P. won't affect speed of levelling at all. and yeah, a crafting, farming, cooking? reputation FARM game ?i get it, it is an mmo. repetition is and will be there. but at least don't make farming boring: gather ressource in lowbie zones ? yuk. grind dailies ? i won't get there. for pvp, i mean, the issue is not as much the system/rating as the "fun" itself. wildstar's bgs and combat system is simply not suited to pvp. in gw2, dueling another player is something, in wildstar it isn't. overall the combat in pvp just doesn't feel right so don't expect it to be more popular all of a sudden; i guarantee you that! you will only save wildstar with raiding and housing so focus on that to make money and make everything else F2P. questing past max level is uterly boring or non existing, pvp is a bit boring due to combat mechanics, crafting well... a few people might like it but hopefully thats not the selling point of your mmo!. see ya later. | |} ---- And that's the mistake that all complainers made in this game. Instead of collecting the resources as you're in the relevant zones, questing, leveling and spending time there, they go like: "have to hit 50 fast". And that's when the grind really hits you in the behind, because all the time you spent skipping these nodes, plants and additional killing of mobs instead of going around them now comes back to you. Trust me I made the same mistake, I skipped a lot of packs and did not farm plants while leveling in zones, and now I need to either shelve out the money to buy it of the AH or go farm it. And PvP? Subjective opinion. I'm not a PvP fan. Never have and never will be, but I actually enjoy doing the battlegrounds in WildStar, because even without the PvP gear I stand a chance if I coordinate with my team in these battlegrounds. It's not just run in and plow through the team. That's such a short-sighted reply. There's people who just love roaming through zones. There's people here only interested in doing battlegrounds and/or arena There's people who are here only for the roleplay. And you plan on shovling them all aside for free 2 play? I think not. | |} ---- You're out of your mind if you think PVP is boring because of combat mechanics. It's very well suited to PVP, knowing how to predict and stay out of enemy range + dodging has a vastly higher skill cap than most games. It also "feels" fantastic. The issues stem from class balance, and this rating nonsense. Hardcore PVPers want all rated esport leaderboard all the time. Casual players just want to play without getting steamrolled by people with 1500+ gear, and since PVP gear is a "thing" casuals would rather not participate than get the gear. Having stats that are only effective (and then very effective) against players only is about as stupid as having stats that are only effective against mobs. This itemization was copied from WoW when it really should have been abolished. Insulating the hardcore PVPers from the rest of the population like that is nothing but detrimental to the PVP scene. | |} ---- ---- There are a couple of things I really dislike in MMOs, crafting is one of them. I think it's a boring useless time sink, consumables should just be sold for some gold. Does that mean I'm entitled to ask for the game being free unless you want to unlock crafting? Dude if you don't like a game don't play it it's as simple as that. Games are never free, like it or not. If you don't like dailies and think free to play MMOs have more content (LOL) then be my guest download them and enjoy them. If the game isn't good enough for you to pay for it i'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know what to do. | |} ---- If it goes B2P there won't be any money for developing future content. Pass. If anything it needs to charge 50%-75% less for the box, but keep the sub. | |} ---- ---- ---- Then remove box price or make it symbolic like lets say 4.99$ and keep the sub. | |} ----